The present invention relates to a dust collector for vacuum cleaners.
Dust collectors for vacuum cleaners connected with motor-operated blowers are known in the art. In a known dust collector, its wall is composed of an air-impermeable material and accommodates a filter which is detachably connected with a blower nipple, and the wall has an air-permeable portion in a limited region. The wall is generally composed of synthetic plastic material or synthetic leather and has slots for air exiting. When such air collector operates with very fine dust, there is a possibility that a great part of this dust passes through the filter accommodated in the wall of the dust collector and further travels outwardly through the openings. The same is true for dust collectors which are provided, instead of a rigid wall, with conventional fabric jackets. Here the dust which is not retained by the filter passes through the fabric.